Touch My Emptiness
by SeReineOh
Summary: dan Luhan mulai sekarang tak akan ada apa-apa lagi"kata Sehun benar-benar dingin. Luhan beringsut mundur saat Sehun melepas sarung tangannya, tangan Sehun berusaha menggapai kulit Luhan. "Oh Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan? Yak! Jangan lakukan hal macam-macam seperti ini, perlu kau tahua aku tak takut sama sekali padamu" EXO FF HUNHAN


Touch My emptiness

Cast :

Oh Sehun - Hunnie

Xi Luhan - Hannie

Rate :

T aja deh orang Sehunnya mau nyentuh aja mikir-mikir

Genre :

Fantasy(?) teenager(?) School life(?) angst(?)

Length :

Maunya oneshoot aja

Desc :

Castnya milik Tuhan. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik berjudul sama. Dan juga GS, oke thank you

.

.

"yak! Sekiya"

Seorang namja berbadan cukup berotot baru saja mengumpat dan mendorong seorang namja putih kurus dan tinggi yang berbalut jaket berwarna gelap di depannya. Matanya menyalang penuh emosi pada namja yang seolah tak memiliki rasa takut padanya itu, ia masih memandang begitu santai bahkan dengan senyum tulus.

"kau benar-benar mau bermain-main denganku ya?"geram si namja berotot yang merasa di remehkan oleh namja berjaket itu dengan senyumannya.

Bruk!

Si namja berotot mendorong namja berjaket itu ke pagar pembatas sekolah lalu mencengkram penuh emosi bagian kerah dari seragam si namja berjaket.

"wow, kau sebegitu ingin menyentuhku ya?'tanya namja berjaket itu masih dengan nada bicara santai malah terkesan ceria.

Si namja berotot semakin geram mendengarnya. Ia sudah akan melayangkan pukulan ke namja berjaket itu.

"ahh, ya sudah kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menyentuhmu?"Tanya si namja berjaket itu. Ia malah kembali di buat terhempas ke pagar pembatas itu lagi.

"oke, biar saja aku yang menyentuhmu"kata namja berjket itu dan langsung meletakan tangannya pada bagian tangan si namja yang akan menyerangnya tadi.

"yak! Oh Sehun, si anak baru. Kenapa kalian bertengkar?"Tanya seorang yeoja berambut sebahu dengan kacamata yang menghiasi mata kecoklatannya.

"wah, ada Luhan dari anggota kedisiplinan sekolah ternyata. Tak ada terjadi apa-apa kok. Tanya saja padanya, pasti dia tak mengingat aku"kata namja berjaket yang di panggil Sehun itu membela dirinya.

"tak ingat bagaimana? Dia kan teman sekelasmu Sehun sii"Tanya Luhan.

"ya begitulah, tapi dia pasti lupa. Tidak ada lagi kenangan tentang diriku di dalam dirinya"jelas Sehun.

"semuanya?"Tanya Luhan mentap lurus pada mata Sehun yang mulai tertutup oleh poni berwarna legamnya.

"ya.."

"makanya matamu sesedih itu?"ucap Luhan asal, yang membuat tangan Sehun yang bermaksud menyentuh Luhan terhenti seketika. Ada yang membuat tangan itu tak ingin bergerak, ada yang membuat tangan itu berniat untuk terulur dan membiarkan hal berbeda terjadi dan tak sama lagi.

∞→ empty ←∞

Sehun's side

Hey, bukankah hidupku ini menyenangkan? Aku dapat membuang semua yang mengangguku, membuang semua ingatan tentang diriku pada diri seseorang hanya dengan menyentuhnya dengan tangan ini. tangan yang ajaib atau terkutuk mungkin.

"Yak! Oh Sehun"

Ah, suara yang di bawa oleh angina memasuki telingaku ini, benar-benar sulit untuk di lupakan. Suara yang entah ini dalam golongan merdu atau tidak yang jelas membawa aroma menyenangkan setiap saatnya.

"hey, Xi Luhan"jawabku melambai-lambai dan membawa Hiro-anjing yang baru saja aku pungut- ke dalam pangkuanku.

"perkenalkan ini anjing peliharaanku nama Hiro mulai hari ini aku akn dekat-dekat dengannya karena dia sama sepertiku benci dekat-dekat orang"jelasku sambil terkekeh.

"hey, lagi-lagi kau bolos lagi ya? Ahh, kenapa dia kabur?"

"sudahku bilangkan dia sama sepertiku, coba saja kau beri makan dulu mungkin dia akan bermanja juga padamu"jelasku lagi dengan terkekeh.

Luhan menunjukan wajah tak senangnya padaku namun matanya menelisikku dari kepala hingga ujung kakiku.

"kau ini! apa kau memiliki gangguan tentang fashion atau semacamnya? Bagaimana bisa kau memakai terus jaket lusuhmu ini dengan sarung tangan itu? Apa kau tak kepanasan? Kau lihat matahari saja seterik itu"protes Luhan.

"haahh… bukan begitu, bukankah sudah pernah aku katakan"

Aku hanya terkekeh tak percaya pada yeoja ini, aku menurunkan kupluk dari jaketku dan memandang padanya lagi. Hey, Luhan bukankah aku sudah katakan padamu?

"ya, kau bilang jika tersentuh kulit orang lain maka ingatan orang tentangmu akan hilang, itu kan katamu? Wah, daebak"

Aku lagi-lagi hanya bisa terkekeh melihat ekspresi berubah-ubah di wajah Luhan, dia berkata ini itu dengan merubah raut wajahnya, benar-benar sangat manis. Pipi yang terangkat naik ketika ia menarik senyum, mulutnya yang tak behenti mengoceh dan menampilkan senyum, nada bertanyanya yang begitu polos, cara tertawanya yang menganggap perkataanku lucu, ya semuanya. Namun, dari semua kecantikan yang ia miliki matalah yang menjadi favoritku mata kecoklatan yang menatap padaku bukan dengan pandangan jijik ataupun kasihan melainkan entahlah perhatian kasih sayang dan kekaguman, entahlah apa memang begitu?

"kau ini! berhentilah berbuat ulah, bisa gawat jika bukan aku yang menemukanmu,kan? Untunglah ada aku,kan?"

"tch"cemoohku ucapannya.

Ya, jujur saja di dalam hati aku bersyukur yang menegurku dan mengajakku berbicara adalah kau. Ya kau Luhan.

"aiss, akui sajalah. Coba yang datang yang lain, apa kau akan memakai cara yang sama seperti di sekolahmu dulu hm? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau memakai kekerasan pada orang yang cerewet padamu dan berakhir di pindahkan kesini"

Luhan bertambah cerewet saja, dan apa yang ia lakukan sih sampai membaca riwayatku sepertinya? Ah, aku lupa itu tugasnya.

"wah kerja kalian luar biasa ya, tapi menurutku itu cara terbaik untuk membuatnya diam"

"ya tuhan, memang susah sekali berbicara denganmu. Keras kepala"keluh Luhan, mengelap peluh di dahinya.

"atau mungkin aku akan menghapus ingatannya tentangku, itu cukup praktis"

"hey kau! Omonganmu sulit sekali untuk dapat di percaya"keluh Luhan yang tak habis pikir dengan jawabanku.

"ya, aku juga merasa begitu, tapi itulah kenyataannya"

Nah, dia menatapku begitu lagi, apa lagi yang mataku lakukan? Ah, aku harus menjaga pandanganku darinya sepertinya.

"ya, aku tahu. Aku sudah melihat buktinya sendiri"

Luhan kemudian menulis sesuatu pada notebook kecilnya.

"wah, kau rajin sekali ya? Apa yang kau tulis hm? Catatan petugas ya?"

Ia tak menjawab ia menaikan kacamatanya yang mulai turun lalu mengangkat buku kecil itu.

"oh, ini. ini catatan untuk menundukan Oh Sehun"

Luar biasa. Ucapannya membuatku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Hahah XD

Sudah berapa lama ya aku tak tertawa selepas ini? ya, lepas dari fake smile atau tertawa syarat cemoohan dari mulutku.

"ya, rubahlah kebiasaan menundukmu itu. Lihatlah langit! Langit hari ini cerah sekali lho"

Luhan menatap menengadah kea rah langit, ia begitu terpesona padanya.

"lihatlah langit hari ini biru terang dengan awan putih di sekitarnya"pamer Luhan lagi padaku.

Aku mengikuti arah yang ia tunjuk, melihat pada langit cerah dan awan –awan itu. Aku menunduk lagi dan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"tapi, sebentar lagi sepertinya awannya akan hilang, aku tak suka itu"

Ya, aku benar-benar tak suka.

"eh?"

"karena langitnya sebentar lagi akan kosong. Aku tak suka"

Aku tak suka pada kondisi langit yang akan di tinggal pergi oleh awan putih.

∞→ empty ←∞

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di teras rumahnya, ia membuka sarung tangannya yang jelas sudah berair karena keringatnya. Ia merasa tak nyaman memakainya apalagi di musim panas seperti ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi,kan?

Ia memperhatikan tangannya sendiri, tangan kurus dengan jari yang panjang-panjang serta beberapa bagian yang memperlihatkan urat-urat yang menonjol. Tangan yang tak di ijinkan menyentuh seseorang. Tangan yang dapat menghapus keberadaannya sendiri.

 **Flashback**

 _"_ _Sehun, jangan lupa pakai sarung tangamu, nak?"kata seorang lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Sehun, namun bentuk wajah dan cara tersenyum mereka sama._

 _"_ _shiereo, itu panas appa"tolak Sehun kecil yang membenci tangannya berkeringat._

 _"_ _dasar anak nakal"komentar appanya pada Sehun yang bertingkah lucu di depannya._

 _"_ _appa.. appa.. lihat deh langitnya indah sekali, biru terang"ucap Sehun sambil menatap pada langit dan terus berjalan namun ia tidak memperhatikan bahawa ia sudah berada di tepi jembatan dan akan terjatuh._

 _"_ _Sehunahhhhh"_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _yeobo, aku sudah katakan tentang bagaimana kondisi tubuh Sehun padamu,kan?"ucap eomma Sehun pada appanya yang di rawat bersamaan dengan Sehun._

 _"_ _iya, aku tahu tapi tetap saja"_

 _Eomma Sehun menahan tangisnya._

 _"_ _tetap saja, ingatan tentang dia tidak muncul dalam ingatanku, rasa sayangku juga tak muncul. Bagaimana pun aku tak merasa jika ia adalah putraku, bahkan namanya saja tak dapat aku ingat"kata appa Sehun._

 _Keduanya tak menyadari bahwa Sehun sudah terbangun dan membeku mendengar pernyataan appanya._

.

.

"ah, apa sih yang aku lamunkan?"keluh Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia sempat berharap jika ia menyentuh kulitnya sendiri maka ingatan tentang yang ingin ia lupakan juga dapat terhapuskan namun nihil, setiap orang yang datang dan pergi di dalam hidupnya semuanya ia ingat satu er satu bahkan yang ia sudah hapus ingatannya.

"Sehunnahh. Ada nenek tuh"ucap yeoja paruh baya yang menurunkan kulit putih bersih pada Sehun.

"ah, aku tahu. Katakan saja padanya aku tidur lagipula ia hanya akan mengatakan kalau aku harus menjadi anak baik dan tidak membuat buruk nama keluarga, benarkan eomma?"

Eomma Sehun membisu, ia menatap anaknya dengan pandangan terluka.

"maafkan eomma Hunnah"lirihnya.

"eomma tak usah minta maaf, hidupku baik-baik saja kok. Sangat baik"

Sehun memutuskan memasuki kamarnya meninggalkan eommanya. Ia tahu ibunya akan menangis, ia membenci melihat itu terjadi. Ia tak menyalahkan siapa-siapa untuk kondisinya yang memang di turunkan dari darah keturunan ibunya namun ia juga tak punya keberanian untuk menyentuh eommanya ia terlalu takut, sekalipun mereka mengatakan jika itu takkan mempan terhadap ibunya sendiri.

∞→ empty ←∞

Sehun's side

Teng! Teng!

Suara bel mengusikku, tapi bel? Ah, dimana aku? Disekolah? Sejak kapan? Kepalaku masih terasa sakit ketika mencoba bangkit dari tidurku.

"Luhan?"panggilku pada sosok yang memang sangat aku kenali bahkan dari belakang dan juga derap langkah.

"wow, Oh Sehun. Kau bangun?"Tanyanya setelah memberhentikan aksi menulis-nulisnya tadi.

"huft, sedang apa kau disini? Seingatku kau bukan anggota UKS?"tanyaku, ya aku ingat bagaimana aku bisa sampai kesini semalam gara-gara mimpi buruk terus-terusan di rumah aku tak dapat tidur nyenyak dan pagi saat menuju sekolah aku memilih berbaring di UKS.

"apa lagi kalau bukan menangkapmu, lagi-lagi kau bolos lagi, Oh Sehun. Aku sih rencananya mau marah-marah dan menghukummu tapi melihat kau begitu lelap aku batal melakukannya."jelasnya santai.

"coba saja wajahmu terus-terus tenang seperti saat kau tidur"

Aku sedikit tercengang dengan ucapannya.

"hey, kau mendoakanku mati huh?"

Dia terkekeh lagi. Hey, Luhan apa bersamaku membuatmu sebahagia itu? Apa benar aku yang membuatmu dapat tersenyum semanis itu? Apa kau tidak takut padaku? Kau tak menganggapku aneh atau menjijikan.

"Hey Luhan, kau tidak takut padaku?"

Matanya membola, ia mendekat padaku, langsung saja aku sedikit mundur karena tak nyaman.

"padamu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"ya, aku takut sekali padamu"jawabnya membuat aku merasa ada yang baru saja menonjokku cukup kuat.

"maka dari itu.. tara!"

Oh, aku salah sangka.

"ini gunting dan sarung tangan. Ayo duduk!"

∞→ empty ←∞

Luhan memaksa Sehun untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya. Ia mulai menurunkan tudung dari jaket Sehun dan meraba-raba helaian rambut lembut kepunyaan Sehun. Sehun sibuk menengadah memperhatikan yeoja yang tak terduga di hadapannya, ah apa memang biasa semempesona ini?

"kau itu menakutkan tau, jika rambutmu di biarkan panjang dan menutup mata seperti ini. apa sih yang kau sembunyi dari mata hitammu ini? dan lagi wajahmu yang lumayan dan wajahmu yang putih bersih ini?"

Sehun hanya sibuk diam tak berkata apa-apa, ada yang aneh dengan jantungnya rasanya berdetak dengn tidak normal dan lagi setiap gerakan yang di lakukan Luhan membuat perutnya merasa sesuatu akan keluar. Ia merasa begitu nyaman dan tak ingin melepas tangan yang menyentuh mulai dari rambut wajahnya, lehernya dan bagian lengan jaketnya meski dengan sarung tangan yang membatasi. Batin Sehun sedikit teriris, dia lupa kalau dia terlarang untuk di sentuh.

"apa kau tidak takut matamu rusak?"Tanya Luhan, dan Sehun berusaha untuk kembali kekenyataan tanpa memikirkan hal konyol yang baru saja datang dalam pikirannya.

"dan kau sendiri? Ada apa dengan matamu?"

"ah, kalau ini keturunan. Kau jagalah baik-baik matamu"

"mata appaku sepertinya baik, jadi aku aman. Ya setahuku begitu sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu"

Sehun memberanikan diri untuk melepas kaca mata Luhan dan memakaikan pada dirinya sendiri.

"dan eommaku? Ah, sampai sekarang matanya baik-baik saja dan tetap sejernih biasanya"ucap Sehun tak mempedulikan tangan Luhan yang berusaha menggapai kacamatanya.

"ah kabur sekali"komentar Sehun lalu baru menatap Luhan yang duduk di atas meja yang di gunakannya untuk duduk agar dapat menggapai rambut Sehun sambil duduk.

"wah, sepertinya kau benar-benar menyayangi kedua orang tuamu ya"komentar Luhan.

Menyayangi? Sehun tak tahulah apa itu benar yang ia rasakan, ia merasa ia begitu terbaca di hadapan Luhan. Dan Luhan tanpa kacamata adalah seseok dewi mempesona yang seperti di peruntukan untuk Sehun seorang, dan tanpa Sehun tahu ia sudah berdiri dari duduknya memegang kedua tangan Luhan yang berbalut sarung tangan sama sepertinya dan mulai mendekat wajahnya pada Luhan, Luhan hanya menatap pada Sehun terkejut, kacamata yang tadinya ia rencanakan untuk di pakai lagi, terjatuh ke lantai begitu saja. Sehun menyentuh pipi Luhan dan mengelusnya lembut, ia mulai lagi mengikis jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Dan sedikit lagi bibir Sehun sudah menyapa bibiir Luhan.

Teng teng!

"wah sudah bel, tapi rambutmu belum terpotong semua, maafkan aku pokoknya sekarang pakai saja jepitan ini dulu, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Gemuruh di jantung Sehun tadi di buat semakin menjadi-jadi untung saja bel berbunyi dan Luhan cepat-cepat mengambil kacamatanya. Sebagai anggota kedisiplinan sekolah, ia tak mungkin bolos juga.

"tadi aku kaget sekali, karena tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas, aku kira kau akan menciumku"

Sehun yang tadi sudah mensyukuri di dalam hati, Luhan tak mengetahui apa-apa tentang apa yang barusan terpikir oleh otaknya dan di lakukan oleh tubuhnya malah di buat sedikit kelagapan dan merona.

"bagaimana bisa? Nanti kau melupakan aku dong."ujar Sehun tetap berusaha santai dan menjilati bibirnya pertanda ia gugup.

"hahah,, iya.. iya aku taahu"kata Luhan yang sibuk mengumpulkan barang-barangnya untuk menuju kelas.

Luhan lagi-lagi membuat Sehun terkejut dengan mendekatinya dan membuat Sehun terduduk di meja. Tubuh Luhan berada di dalam kaki Sehun yang terpaksa mengangkang. Sehun yang merasa jantung sudah tak baik itu, ingin sekali mendorong Luhan menjauh namun yang di lakukan oleh Luhan tidaklah terlarang. Luhan hanya sedang memasangkan jepitan di rambut Sehun membuat pandangan Sehun tak terhalangi lagi oleh poni yang memanjang itu.

"jangan bolos lagi yaa"

Luhan melambai kemudian menghilang di balik pintu meninggalkan Sehun yang memegangi dadanya yang terasa nyilu.

"bahaya"

Itulah yang berada di dalam pikiran Sehun, wah sungguh Xi Luhan berbahaya. Sehun menyalahkan pikiran dan tindakan yang uncontrol tadi.

∞→ empty ←∞

Sehun's side

"wahh, makanmu banyak sekali ya? Kamu gak ada kerjaan selain makan ya? Dibenci orang itu repot ya? Kita sama,kan?"

Beginilah kegiatanku di sore hari saat yang lain sibuk dengan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler sesuai dengan pilihan mereka. Aku tak pernah mencoba mengikuti satu dari semua pilihan itu selama ini. mungkin klub memanah akan aku ikuti suatu saat dengan mengabaikan pandangn jijik dan tak suka orang-orang padaku. Ya, mungkin itu menarik, sekarang biarlah aku menghabiskan waktu bersama Hiro saja.

Hiro begitu manja padaku, ia sepertinya benar-benar menyayangiku. Ia mulai menjilati sarung tangaku dan tanpa sengaja membuatku jatuh.

"uwahh, Hiro apa yang kau lakukann?"protesku pada anjing putih lucu itu tapi tak di hiraukan hingga..

"Hiroo ahh.."

Aku berusaha menggapai anjing itu namun ya aku mengenal pandangn itu, Hiro juga tak mengenalku lagi setelah tanpa sengaja ia bermanja-manja dengan tanpa sengaja menyentuh kulit wajahku. Ah, bahkan seekor anjing pun menganggapku asing.

Harusnya aku sadari lebih awal jika aku berharap terlalu banyak yang akan terluka di akhirnya hanyalah aku sendiri, aku hanya akan tetap menjadi kenangan yang akan menghilang dari pikiran mereka. Dan berharap adalah dosa untukku.

"nanti basah, sebel ya cuacanya jelek?"

Ah, lagi-lagi suara layaknya gemering lonceng ini. ya, pasti Luhan di belakangku dan sekarang tengah memayungiku dari belakang. Luhan jangan lihat aku dalam keadaan ini.

"gak tuh siapa sih yang suka menyalahkan hujan"

Benar Luhan untuk apa aku menyalahkan hujan, aku menyukainya. Langit seolah tengah menggantikan tangis perihku sekarang ini dan lagi aku bisa menyembunyikan mungkin air mata yang mungkin ingin jatuh walau rasanya sudah mengering beberapa waktu lalu.

"kau tak bawa payung,kan? Ayoo ikut smpai pertengah jalan.."

Luhan, aku mohon berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu, berhentilah untuk masuk di dalam kehidupanku. Kau adalah pengharapan terbesar dalam hidupku namun jelas kau terlarang bagiku. Pergilah Luhan, menjauhlah.

"tidak usah, tidak perlu, makasih ya"

Aku bangit dari panggota kedisiplinan sekolahi dudukku, berniat menghindarinya. Ia jelas tak suka dengan penolakanku. Ah, kenapa pandanganmu membuatku harus memiliki alas an agar tak menyakitimu?

"aku juga suka hujan, jadi gak masalah. Bye Luhan"

Percayalah Luhan aku menyukai hujan, aku menyukai langit yang menangis ini menemani kekosonganku. Percayalah Luhan. Bye? Ya, benar Luhan itu ucapan selamat tinggal untukmu. Jangan mendekat lagi, aku benci pada rasa sakit.

∞→ empty ←∞

"Oh Sehun!"panggil Luhan mengikuti Sehun dari belakang. Namun, Sehun bersikap tak peduli, ia mempercepat langkahnya mengabaikan Luhan.

"jangan mengikuti aku Luhan! Jalannya licin dan mungkin sungai akan meluap"

Sehun mencoba memperingti Luhan namun tetap saja Luah mengikutinya.

"Sehun, kau mau kemana?"Tanya Luhan yang sudah hampir menyentuh ujung jaket Sehun. Sehun menghela nafasnya, Luhan sungguh keras kepala.

"ke tempat dimana tak seorang pun mengenalku"jawab Sehun seadanya.

Tangan Luhan sudah dapat menggapai jaket Sehun, membuat Sehun berhenti.

"hey apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"Tanya Luhan memaksa Sehun untuk melihat padanya.

Sehun menatap pada Luhan dengan pandangan begitu membuat hati Luhan ngilu melihatnya. Sehun terlihat buruk, tidak lagi bersinar seperti biasanya. Luhan berusaha memberi pengertian untuk percaya padanya.

"dan Luhan mulai sekarang tak akan ada apa-apa lagi"kata Sehun benar-benar dingin.

Luhan beringsut mundur saat Sehun melepas sarung tangannya, tangan Sehun berusaha menggapai kulit Luhan.

"Oh Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan? Yak! Jangan lakukan hal macam-macam seperti ini, perlu kau tahua aku tak takut sama sekali padamu"protes Luhan mencoba membuat Sehun mengulurkan niat yang Luhan mengerti.

"Oh Sehun, menjauhlahh! Menjauhlah"

Luhan terus mundur sementara Sehun terus berusaha untuk menyentuhnya, yang ada di dalam pikiran Sehun adalah menghapus satu-satu harapan yang ia tunggu dan butuhkan selama ini. sehun terus berusaha menyentuh Luhan dengan harapan menghapus ingatan yeoja berkacamata itu namun Sehun tak menyadari panggota kedisiplinan sekolahi mereka sudah berada di tepi pagar pembatas jembatan. Luhan menendang kaki Sehun, mencoba lepas namun tiba-tiba saja ia terpelesat membuatnya jatuh dari jembatan.

"LUhannnnnn"pekik Sehun panik.

Luhan masih berpegang pada bagian terakhir dari pagar tersebut, membuat Sehun sekuat tenaga ingin menggapainya. Ia begitu teramat menyesal sekarang.

"Luhan, genggam tanganku. Ku mohon"pinta Sehun yang merasa sangat bersalah, karena ulahnya Luhan jadi seperti sekarang."

"tidak, aku tidak mau"tolak Luhan tegas.

Sehun di buat tak percaya oleh tanggapan Luhan.

"Luhan, ayolah. Cepat gapai tanganku"titah Sehun.

"tidak aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau melakukan itu Sehun ah, aku tak akan memilih untuk melupakanmu. Kau tak boleh melakukan itu, aku tak ingin kau menghilang dalam ingatan maupun kenanganku"jelas Luhan yang juga merasa ngeri dengan keadaannya namun sudah memiliki keputusan yang akan ia lakukan.

"Luhan, Jangan begini"

Ah, Luhan tidak tahu, Sehun bisa saja meraung atas penyesalannya.

"good bye, Oh Sehun. Terima kasih datang ke kehidupanku, dan kau menjadi kenangan yang abadi dalam hidupku."

Luhan melepaskan pegangannya yang memang dudah tak kuat lagi ada pagar tersebut. Ia jatuh ke dalam sungai yang alirannya tengah deras sekarang. Sehun tak percaya dengan yang di lakukan oleh Luhan, ia memasang lagi sarung tangannya sebelum melompat mengikuti Luhan ke sungai tersebut.

∞→ empty ←∞

Sehun's side

Ya tuhan apa lagi kesalahan yang terjadi karena kebodohanku? bisakah kau tidak membuat yang lain susah hanya karena aku. Tidak cukupkah selama ini yang aku rasakan, betapa kosongnya kehidupan bagiku. Tuhan, sebersalah apa hambamu ini?

"sadarlah Luhan, aku mohon"

Aku terus mengeluh dan memohon pada Tuhan untuk membuat Luhan dapat memberi senyumannya lagi padaku. Aku memukul-mukul bagian bawah dada di balik seragamnya itu berharap air yang ia telan dapat keluar dan ia sadar.

Aku merasa semakin gila saat tak ada yang terjadi, aku memang tak begitu tahu tapi aku rasa aku mempraktekan dengan benar apa yang aku baca, aku menoleh mencari pertolongan tapi siapa yang akan berkeliaran di luar saat hujan dan derasnya hujan membuat sungai meluap.

Aku ingin meminta pada siapa pun untuk segera saja membunuhku secara keji atau mungkin menajdikanku makanan bintang buas, aku merasa tak punya alasan lagi untuk bernyawa sekalipun aku juga merasa takut pada kematian. Aku tak merasakan lagi nafasnya. Oh tidak! Aku membunuhnya.

Tuhan, apa ini masih dalam rangka kau menguji ketangguhanku dalam kehidupan atau mungkin ini hukuman padaku yang sering mengeluh padamu dalam doa-doaku selama ini, mengapa kau tega sekali meninggalkan satu pilihan untuk aku lakukan dan sungguh aku tak ingin lakukan. Kau tahu seberapa tak inginnya yeoja ini jika itu terjadi dan sekrang kau meninggalkan satu-satunya pilihan itu untuk aku lakukan.

Ya, CPR.

Dan setelah itu duniaku kosong kembali seperti dulunya, semua harus aku reset kembali dan itu satu-satu pilihan.

"Luhann, kenapa kau begitu bodoh dan sok tahu hm? Apa yang kau lakuakn sekarang? Luhan, terima kasih sudah datang saat pertama kali kita bertemu kaulah yang pertama tahu tentang diriku dan hatiku tergerak olehmu, Luhan maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf aku mencintaimu namun taku menggantung harapan padamu. Luhan Aku mencintaimu"

Aku berharap Luhan mendengarnya, aku pernah membca jika kemampuan manusia yang terakhir akan hilang adalah pendengaran, aku berharap Luhan mendengarnya dan sungguh aku tak akan menyesali apa pun asal kau tetap hidup.

∞→ empty ←∞

Sehun memberikan CPR pada Luhan yang artinya kulit mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain sekarang. Sehun berusaha semampunya, hingga akhirnya Luhan terbatuk dan mengeluarkan sejumlah air dari mulutnya.

"Lu.."

"nuguya? apa kau yang menyelamatkanku?"Tanya Luhan yang sudah berusaha mendudukan dirinya.

Senyum lega Sehun pudar, ia menertawakan dirinya dari dalam. Ia berdoa sedari tadi agar sentuhan kulitnya tak berlaku untuk Luhan namun apalah yang menjadikan Luhan berbeda adri yang lainnya.

"ah ya, aku hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat"jawab Sehun.

"ah, gumawo"

Sehun bngkit berdiri dan Luhan pun mengarah pulang kerumahnya. Sehun menatap nanar punggung yang menjauh itu, menggumamkan kata 'maaf'' dan dalam hati ia mengulang kata taka da yang patut untuk di sesali dan bukankah Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan kondisinya sebelumnya. ∞→ empty ←∞

Setelah kejadian kemarin Sehun kembali dengan kekosongannya, ia menutup wajahnya lagi dengan tudungnya, mendudukan diri di dekat sebuah pohon besar. Sekarang sebenarnya ia bimbang dengan 3 benda yang dimilikinya, pertama kacamata milik Luhan yang ada padanya, kedua jepitan Luhan yang masih melekat di poninya dan ketiga catatan Luhan yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana, Luhan pernah mengakui bahwa catatan di tangannya adalah catatan untuk menundukan Oh Sehun.

Sehun tergoda untuk membuka isinya .

" **jika nanti Sehun mencoba untuk menghapus ingatanku, maka aku akan membacamu. Mari menjadi teman baik** "

 ** _3 April 20xx_**

 _…_ _.._

 _Oh Sehun, seorang namja yang terlihat cuek dan ugal-ugalan mengaku dapat menghilangkan ingatan orang hanya dengan bersentuhan dengan ah aku berpikir dia gila tapi dia membuktikan dan aku percaya karena pada matanya aku lihat kesedihan dan kesepian yang begitu nyata dan juga aku mewawancari teman sekelasnya itu._

 _…_ _.._

 ** _11 April 20xx_**

 _…_ _.._

 _Ini sudah cukup gila untuk aku lakukan. Aku rasa aku gila jatuh pada pesona yang dimiliki oleh Sehun. Wajah tampan, tutur cuek dan santai serta karakter baik hati dan menyenangkan siapa yang tak akan jatuh tapi mengapa matamu masih semedikian sedihnya.? Ah, aku yakin ada yang terjadi padamu_

 _…_ _._

 ** _15 April 20xx_**

 _…_ _._

 _Kau bertanya aku takut? Ya, aku takut kehilanganmu. Dan berhentilah menunduk._

 _…_ _._

 ** _18 April 20xx_**

 _Kita semakin dekat saja tak salahkan aku mencuri fotomu saat tidur, apa kau sakit?_

 _…_ _._

 ** _26 April 20xx_**

 _…_

 _Kenapa kau terus menunduk tataplah langit itu dengan gagah, warna langit itu warnamu biru yang indah dan misterius warna yang cocok untukmu. Aku akan memotong rambutmu segera._

 _…_ _._

 ** _30 April 20xx_**

 _…_

 _Aku pasti salah. Sehun tak berniat menciumku tadi. Itu khayalan saja. Ahhh, sehun ahh…_

Sehun benar-benat tak tahu jika selama ini Luhan menuliskan setiap kenagan yang mereka lalui berdua ke dalam catatan mungil ini, bahkan disana tertulis detail apa saja yang di lakukan Sehun satu per satu setiap harinya. Dan yang mengejutkan Sehun adalah kenyataan Luhan yang mencintainya sama seperti yang ia rasakan. Namun, ia berjanji tak akan menyesali apa pun.

"ah, kau yang kemarinkan?"

Ya, suara indah favorit Sehun. Ya suara milik Luhan. Dan Sehun tersenyum kaku serta mengangguk. Reflek Sehun menurunkan rudung jaketnya, ya sudah menjadi habitnya ketika Luhan di dekatnya dan berbicara untuk melakukanya. Tubuh Sehun begitu hafal jika tak melakukan itu maka Luhan akan sibuk marah-marah dan merajukinya.

"wah, aku berterima kasih sekali padamu. Tapi aku bingung apa yang aku lakukan disana hingga membuat aku tenggelam, mengherankan"

Masih Luhan yang sama Luhan favorit Sehun, yang cerewet dan bercerita dengan raut yang mempesona hanya saja tak lagi ada kacamata yang bertengger di matanya.

"ini milikmu"

Sehun memasangkan kacamata Luhan, mengabaikan cara menatap Luhan padanya. Tatapn yang belum berubah sama sekali.

"kau tampan"gumam Luhan.

"kau mengatakan sesuatu?"Tanya Sehun yang benar-benar tak mendengar perkatan Luhan, ia terlalu terfokus pada suasana mendayu-dayu di hatinya. Terkesan melankolis.

"aku bertanya apa jepitan di kepalamu itu punyamu? Haha, terlihat lucu saja"

Seandainya Luhan mengingat jika itu adalah kepunyaannya. Sehun menikmati tawa Luhan yang berderai di telinganya.

"ah, ini di pinjamkan seseorang yang berjanji memotong rambutku tapi ia malah meninggalkanku dalam keadaan tak selesai seperti. Jahat,kan?"curhat Sehun yang berkata pada hatinya untuk tak melakukan apa-apa selain membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"sayang taka da gunting, kalau tidak aku akan melakukannya untukmu"

Sehun hanya tersenyum pada Luhan yang duduk di dekat tempatnya itu.

"hey, apa menunduk adalah kebiasaanmu? Oh maaf kalau kau tersinggung"

Bukannya menatap sengit sehun malah memberi tatapan lanjutkan ucapanmu.

"aku pikir kau perlu menatap langit itu dengan gagah dan penuh percaya diri, warna langit itu warnamu biru yang indah dan misterius warna yang cocok untukmu, warna milikmu"

Sehun menatap langit itu dengan cara yang sama seperti Luhan lakukan. Matanya tiba-tiba terasa berkabut karena air mata yang menyeruak dari matanya. Bukan salah matahari yang menyakitinya. Tapi hatinya saja yang begitu merasa bahagia dan lega. Luhan masihlah Luhanya.

"aku boleh meminta sesuatu padamu?"

Luhan menatap ragu lalu mengangguk.

"hm, bisa aku memintamu untuk mengingat namaku?"

"eh?"

"OH SEHUN, namakku Oh Sehun.

Itulah yang terpikir untuk Sehun lakukan sekarang, bersyukur dan menikmati setiap saat yang mungkin akan menghilang lagi nanti dalam ingatan, biarlah cukup tempat dan waktu yang kemudian mengenangnya jika ingatan manusia sungguh tak berdaya lagi.

END.

Gimana? Bagus?

Se Ra bingung sendiri juga sama apa yang Se Ra bikin tapi semoga saja pada suka. Hehehe…

Lagi pada sibuk apa nih, chingu ah?

Smoga semuanya berjalan lancer..

Dan,, tinggalin review ya. Jeball…

LOVE ME RIGHT


End file.
